Divided by Nought
by Agent 55
Summary: There were ten. Number One came first, Number Ten came last. That was the story. But what if there was another one? One that came far earlier than any of them? The one who was forgotten? The one who had been fighting his own war, one that the Ten had just met? Meet the forgotten Garde of history. Number Zero.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Lorien Legacies, nor do I have any part in its writing.**

I steadied my rifle as the scope's crosshair centered on the creature's head. The forest's humid air warmed me, the soil on the ground I was laying on seeping into the fibres of my suit and the weight of the rifle pulling down my hands. Well, my hands were the rifle, so the weight was of my own bones. The rest of me was leafy foliage. "Steady, Michael." The microphone in my ear whispered. "Wait until he turns for the barrels, that'll set off the explosion."

I breathed softly and dragged the rifle along the ground, following the creature that was neither alien nor human. Aiming for the barrels, I waited until the creature approached it. "FIRE!" I heard my Cepan, Christopher, yell through the microphone. My thumb jerked, and the rifle sent an explosive bullet through the barrels and decimated the camp.

Ashes and smoke waving through the air, I hear the frenzied footsteps of a recon team. I reverted my hands into its ordinary shape and hid amongst the branches of the trees. I jumped from branch to branch, decreasing my weight to a nought. I stopped on the branch right above the confused recon team. "Do it." My Cepan whispered into my ear. With a smirk, I put on my sunglasses and changed my hands into buzz-saws. Jumping down, I silently decapitated two of them and mutilated the rest of the team of five.

I could feel my Cepan smile.

AN: So? What do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Lorien Legacies series, nor have I taken part in any of the writing.**

_**Amazon Rainforest, 1420 hrs**_

"I hate rainforests." Six trod through the muck behind Nine, disgusted. "Ruins my perfectly good shoes." In the line, Four was in the middle. "It isn't too bad, if you step right. Besides, the humidity's good for you. Too bad Bernie Kosar didn't want to come." Seven was right behind. "Still, I don't see why we had to come out all the way out here. Can't we just get back to the van?" Ten and her unofficial Cepan, Crayton, were last. "There were reports of explosions and the smell of smoke from the biologists in the area. Could be another of the Garde. Now shush." Crayton silenced. Ten just shuffled her feet.

Nine suddenly stopped. They crashed into each other, pushing Nine forward. "Watch it!" "Hey!" "What gives, Nine?" "Give us some warning next time." Nine didn't respond. He was too awestruck by the scene. "Hey, what's thaaa- Oh my gosh." Six moved to Nine's side to reprimand him, but was stunned at the scene. "Guys…we're here. And it's not pretty." Nine remarked, parting from Six to let the rest look at the scene.

The camp was now littered with bodies and ash, some of them disintegrating upon touch. It was a horrible sight; small blue fires littering the scraps of cloth on the ground. Nine stepped into the camp, picking up a fallen branch as he went. Picking at the fires, he noticed that they evaporated on touch. "Interesting…" Nine murmured.

Crayton was studying a few tracks on the ground. "They were here. They had either blew up the camp to get rid of evidence, or they were killed by these barrels' explosion." Crayton pointed to the blown wooden pieces that laced the ground. "If it was combustible, the perpetrator must have lit a fuse and threw it into the barrels. But no one can walk into an enemy camp and blow it up, nor escape alive. There aren't any other bodies. Let's see where this track takes us." Crayton motioned them to follow him.

After walking for a while, Six, who was at the front, let out a scream. Four rushed beside her. "What? What's wrong?!" Six pointed a shivering finger at the ground in front of them. "Whoa. That's even worse than at the camp." Eight remarked, seeing the fresh, glistening trails of purple coloured blood. "They were ambushed." Nine stated, noticing the broken branches around them. "And shredded." Seven said evenly.

"Let's keep on going. These branches must lead somewhere."

They walked further, ending up on a ledge. Eight felt the traced ground. "Wow, a perfect view of the camp. Covered, too." Four noted, running his fingers through the foliage. "They were sniped." Eight concluded. "An explosive projectile. Someone's been busy. Wonder if the other burning camps were like this as well?" Six said, finding her voice.

Nine traced the route, from the ground, to the trees, the camp and through the forest. "It must be one of the Garde. No one is able to kill so many Scouts so easily. And move so stealthily. It must be Five. He's the last number out of all of us." Four thought out loud. "Very unlikely. But possible." Crayton said. Four took a deep breath and sighed.

"Well, we won't achieve anything by standing here. Let's go find him."


End file.
